Lucy's Annoying brothers
by Lunavampirehunter
Summary: Since Layla Heartfillia's death, Jude Heartfillia decided to marry a nice woman but he didn't tell me something... I HAVE FUCKEN JERKS AS STEP BROTHERS. (Brothers are not occs)
1. Chapter 1

**Me: "I'm Back from Sydney!" "WOOHOO!" *dances***

**Lucy: "Werido..."**

**Me: "Ain't you are Werido?" *smiles***

**Lucy: "AM NOT!"**

**Me: "AM TOO!"**

**Lucy: "FUCK NO!"**

**Me: "NATSU!"**

**Lucy: "AM TOO, Wait What?"**

**Natsu: "WHAT, A DRAGON!"**  
**Me: "BAKA!" *Hits Natsu on The head***

**Natsu: "OI!" "What was that for?"**

**Lucy: "For being an Idiot!" **

**Lucy: "Anyways "Why is Natsu here?"**  
**Me: *smirks* "Natsu is Lucy a Big Fat Werido?"**  
**Lucy: "I am not fat!"**

**Natsu: "uuh, She's a big werido!" *smiles***

**Lucy: "IDIOT!" *lucy kick***

**Natsu: "But she's MY Werido."**

**Lucy: *blushed***

**Me: "Here's my new story!"**

_Summary: Since Layla Heartfillia's death, Jude Heartfillia decided to marry a nice woman but he didn't tell me something... I HAVE FUCKEN JERKS AS STEP BROTHERS_

* * *

"Beez Beez Wake up you Fucken Asshole Beez Beez Wake up you Fucken Asshole, Beez Bezz Wake up you Fu-"

"ShUT THE FUCK UP!" Lucy screamed opening a drawer where it layed a hammer. She grabbed the hammer and smashed the clock with it."Geez, Why did I have to buy an 'Alarm' clock,"

"Wait more like a Fucken" cheap shit thingy magig" Lucy hissed.

She got out of bed and did the usal 'boring' stuff brush her teeth, take a shower, brusb her hair, blah blah blah"

Once she was finsihed doing the 'boring' stuff , she walked down stairs walking like a zombie.

After the one thousand steps she took she finally made it to the kitchen where Mrs Specto and the otner maids and cooks made breakfast.

She said "Good morning" to the maids and cooks while she walked to the modern chair and pulled it out, sitting down on her butt.

Lucy noticed that her Dad/father/Jude which rarely sat down at the table and ate with her, was eating at the table with HER.

He use to do it all the time when Mama was alive.

Having that hought Lucy shooked it away not wanting to remember the death off her mother

"Good morning Lucy" her Father greeted She pointed to herself "Me?

"Yes you Lucy, there's no other Lucy" he smiled.

She putted a shocked face and then put on a smile "Hello Father"

Then the maids and cooks served breakfast

"Itadakimasu" Lucy thanked, her father Followed.

"Lets Eat!" Lucy digged into her breakfast.

"Lucy." Her Father said.

"Yes Father, What is it?" She questioned.

"Well, in about a week I am going to get married to another woman." He replied.

Lucy stopped eating and looked up at him.

"Father is she um...Nice?" She asked.

Lucy was determind to know If she was nice or not because she didn't want a Bitch being her mother.

"Yes, She's very nice and beautiful" he answered smiling.

If she can make Papa Smile she might be a nice or kind lady, Lucy thought.

"Lucy you are going to be one of the Brides Maids, Aliright?"

"Sure Father" Lucy Exclaimed

* * *

**Timeskip**

"Levy, Erza!" Lucy Caught up with her two best friends.

"Hi Lu-chan!" Levy smiled

"Hi Lucy!" Erza Smiled as well.

"I got Important news!" Lucy Piped up.

"WHAT IS IT?" Levy and Erza Yelled.

"Is It a Boy?" Levy smirked.

"NO!" Lucy Yelled making the other students look at her.

"IS IT ABOUT STRAWBERRY CAKE?!" Erza had Love hearts in her eyes.

"NO NO NO!" Lucy jumped up in the air having puffed up cheeks.

"What is it?" Levy and Erza repeated again.

"Well My Dad's getting married to another woman!"Lucy yelled.

"EH!" Levy and Erza screamed

* * *

**Chapter ends! Sorry!**  
**Thank you for reading!**

**Please Review, Follow Or Favourite(your choice)**

**Please Vote in my Poll!**

**-lunavampirehunter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Luna: "Hey Guys!" *waves***

**Lucy: "Hey!" *smiles***

**Luna: "I am not going to update my other stories in a few weeks except for This story, Popstar Love life and I'll try to Rewrite Truth or dare?.**

**Lucy: "Why are you not updating your other stories?"**

**Luna: "Well I am busy and I want to finish/complete a Story and I have no ideas for my other stories."**

**Lucy:"okay!"**

**Luna: "Okay I hope you enjoy this FREAKISHLY AWESOME Story!"**

**Lucy: "Please Review, Follow or favorite!"(Your Choice)**

**Luna: "here's the summary!"**

**Lucy: "Enjoy!" *winks***

**Luna: "Oh and Please Vote in my Poll!"**

* * *

_Summary: Since Layla Heartfillia's death, Jude Heartfillia decided to marry a nice woman but he didn't tell me something... I HAVE FUCKEN JERKS AS STEP BROTHERS_

_Previously:_

_"Levy, Erza!" Lucy Caught up with her two best friends._

_"Hi Lu-chan!" Levy smiled_

_"Hi Lucy!" Erza Smiled as well._

_"I got Important news!" Lucy Piped up._

_"WHAT IS IT?" Levy and Erza Yelled._

_"Is It a Boy?" Levy smirked._

_"NO!" Lucy Yelled making the other students look at her._

_"IS IT ABOUT STRAWBERRY CAKE?!" Erza had Love hearts in her eyes._

_"NO NO NO!" Lucy jumped up in the air having puffed up cheeks._

_"What is it?" Levy and Erza repeated again._

_"Well My Dad's getting married to another woman!"Lucy yelled._

_"EH!" Levy and Erza screamed_

* * *

'TELL US ALL THE DETAILS NOW Lucy/Lu-chan!" Erza and Levy demanded giving her a death Glare

"O-okay!" Lucy shuttered scared off Levy and Erza.

"Now start!" Erza demanded.

"Come on Lu-chan Tell us!" Levy Extremely Excited said.

"Here's how it all started" Lucy continue telling the Whole Story to Levy and Erza.

Once Lucy finished telling the 'dramatic' Story she sweat dropped at her two best freinds facial Expressions.

"WOW!" Levy standed up.

"V-Very, Very...DRAMATIC!" Erza sobbed swiping her tears away from her eyes.

* * *

Lucy's Pov:

"I Have Weird best friends"

"One that cried since it was so "dramatic" and one that reads books and Thinks that it happens in Real life." I thought.

"Oh well, Thats why they are my best friends" I thought while smiling.

Normal Pov:

"Hey Lucy" Erza asked.

"What?" Lucy said.

"Well I was wondering If..." Erza started.

"What Erza?" Lucy replied.

"Well I was wondering..." Erza whispered the last part quietly so you couldn't hear her.

"Come on Erza say it or I will say it!" Levy piped up.

"Find say it Levy!" Erza crossed her arms together looking the other way.

"Well Lu-chan we were wondering If we could come and be flower girls/Brides maid at your Fathers wedding?" Levy question.

Lucy brightened up "GREAT IDEA!"Lucy smiled.

Levy smile grew bigger and even bigger "YAY!" Levy cheered.

Erza turned around and said "YES!" jumping up and down squealing.

"hahhah!" Lucy laughed.

"One question Lucy" erza stopped jumping up and down and squealing.

"What?" Lucy questioned.

"Whens the wedding?"

"Yeah I like to know too!" Levy replied.

"It's in 7 days" Lucy answered.

"Okay, LETS GO SHOPPING!" The bluenette and Red head squealed.

"YAY!" Lucy smiled.

**Timeskip:**

"We've got the clothes for the wedding!" Levy smiled.

"Lets go to the bakery and eat strawberry cake!" Erza whined.

"Find let's go get some 'Strawberry Cake' " Lucy yawned.

"BAKERY HERE WE COME...WAIT IT'S CAFE HERE WE COME!" Erza yelled running towards the cafe while Levy and Lucy ran after her.

"Erza... wait... up!" Levy yelled taking deep breaths.

"Yeah Erza slow down!" Whined Lucy.

"WHOEVER'S LAST IS THE ROTTEN EGG AND HAS TO PAY FOR THE CAKE!" Erza yelled.

"I am not being the rotten egg and paying for the cake." Levy said

"Me neither." Lucy replied.

The girls Sped up Lucy in front of levy, Levy behind Lucy and Erza and Erza first.

"YES I AM GOING TO WIN!" Erza ran straight through the doors of the cafe.

"Dang it!" Levy yelled.

"At least I am NOT last!" Lucy teased.

"SHUT UP LU-CHAN!" Levy angrily replied.

"HAHAHAH YOUR GOING TO BE LAS- oof!" Lucy fell backwards on her butt and Levy caught up and entered the cafe.

"F**K YOU LEVY AND THE PERSON WHO BUMPED INTO ME!" Lucy sweared.

"Whoa Whoa Calm Down Lady and did you just swear at me?" The person that bumped into Lucy said.

"Oh Um...FUCK OFF!" Lucy yelled running away from that strange man with Pink hair (**I think you know who has 'pink hair') **to the cafe.

"LEVY, ERZA!" Lucy busted through the cafe pissed up with a tick mark on her forehead.

"Hey Lucy!" Erza smirked chomping away her strawberry Cake.

"Hey Lu-chan!" Levy smirked looking up at Lucy.

"You..." Lucy laughed evilly.

"hahahah!" Erza and Levy scratched behind there necks thinking "Scary Lucy turned on"

"Hahahahah..." Lucy faked laugh darkly.

"Your going to pay..." Lucy chuckled darkly.

"Come on Lucy we can all pay for the cakes but you add a bit more money?" Erza smiled nervously.

"Yeah Lu-chan!" Levy nervously said.

"Oh is that so I am so going to Fuc-" Lucy got cut off by her phone.

**I wish arigatou chotto tereru KEDO **

**ima kimi ni kono KIMOCHI tsutaetai yo **

**For you donna toki mo kitto egao agetai te o tsunaide ite ne**

Lucy pressed the green call button and answered the phone,

"_Hello..."_

_"Lucy is that you?"_

_"Hai Father"_

_"I've changed the plans tomorrows the wedding"_

_"okay father... WAIT WHAT?!"_

_"Lucy have you gotten a dress to wear for the wedding?"_

_"Yes father, also can my friends come and be the brides maids/ flower girls too?"_

_"off course and just to let you know there are going to be Brides Boys all whatever you call them"_

_"Sure father"_

_"Oh and Lucy Have a great day"_

_"Thank you father"_

_"Your welcome"_

_"bye"_

_"Good bye"_

Lucy ended the call turning around to see her friends.

"Who called?" Erza spoke.

"Father" Lucy replied.

"What did he say?" levy asked.

"He said that the wedding plans have changed to tomorrow and there are going to be Brides boys" Lucy said.

"Lucky we bought our dresses early" Erza said.

"Yeah!" Levy replied.

"Okay digged into your cakes Levy, Erza"

"hai!"

* * *

**Timeskip**

Today was the wedding Lucy woke up feeling alive again and started showering.

She putted her favorite strawberry body wash and her favorite Vanilla Shampoos and Conditioners.

After she finished showering she Got changed into her Brides maid/ Flower girls dress.

It was a Hot Pink full length bridesmaid dress with a straight strapless neckline, in a gorgeous luminescent taffeta. It features asymmetrical drapes and a floral detail at the waist (picture on profile all you can copy and paste over here  products/wtoo-374-bridesmaid-dress?sku=wt-374-bloom)

She wore White High heels with Hot pink Bows on it (Profile all can check out here Copy and paste  . )

For accessories She wore a Pink Rose Flower halo ( 00/s/MTYwMFgxNjAw/$(KGrHqNHJ!0E9qHLBHDNBPcbk2J2kg~~60_  Copy and paste)

She had a Sliver sparkly Bracelet and a Sliver Handbag.

Her hair was In up bun, with hair curled down. Copy paste)

She had a sliver heart necklace with sliver heart Earrings.

She putted on some makeup Pink eye shadow with white blended in, Black mascara, A light pink lipstick with lipgloss on top and a light pink blush on.

She looked at her appearance and looked stunned on how beautiful she was.

She smiled and went to pick up Levy and Erza.

Lucy arrived at Levy's house and Levy opened the door, She was wearing an orange tangerine tango bridesmaid Cocktail length strapless nu-georgette dress w/ rouched bodice and slight hi-low detail at hem of shirred skirt.

She had a Orange bow that was sparkly in the middle.

Her hair was in a twist ( . /images/1107/loose-twist_  Copy and paste)

She had Orange high heels, A Sliver bag and bracelet.

Levy had light orange makeup with light orange lipgloss, tiny bit off mascara and a tiny bit of blush on.

"YOU looked GORRRRRGEOUSSS LEVY-CHAN!" Lucy squealed.

Levy blushed and said "thank you Lu-chan you Look BEAUT-IFUL TOO!"  
"Aw... Thanks Levy-chan!" Lucy smiled.

"Anyways Lets pick up Er-Chan!" Levy said.

"Okey Dokey!" Lucy said running to the Car.

"Hop In Levy-chan!" Lucy Yelled in the car already.

Levy walked to the car and opened the door she sat on the car seat and Lucy started the car.

"BROOM BROOM!" The car engine started and Lucy speed-ed off.

"LUCY DON'T YOU THINK THIS IS GOING SO FAST!?" Levy yelled scarcely.

"Nah!" Lucy replied.

"AHHHH!" Levy yelled.

"WOOHOOO!" Lucy yelled enjoying the wind on her face since the car's roof was not on.

Once they arrived at Erza's Place Levy quickly got out off the car and kissed the floor.

"AH SWEET LAND!" Levy kept kissing the floor.

Lucy sweat dropped and Continue walking to Erza's House.

"DING DONG!" Lucy rang the bell and then she heard Thudding.

"Must be Erza running down the stairs" Lucy thought.

"Hello?" Erza opened the door.

"Hey Erza" Lucy smiled.

"Hey Lucy!" Erza smiled to which was unusual to other kids except for her two best friends Levy and Lucy since she hardly smiled at others besides Levy and Lucy.

"You look... FUCKING PUUURRRRFEECCCT!" Lucy yelled looking at erza.

"T-thanks Lucy" Erza blushed and smiled.

"I think You look Hotter than that Famous SUPER Model Lissana Strass" Levy said.

"Hey you said 'ass' In her surname Mean but... FUCK HER ASS CAUSE SHE'S SUCH A BI**H IN SCHOOL!" Erza shouted while a parent and child walked down the street.

"Excuse me!" The woman shouted while covering the child's ear.

"Oop's Daisy!" Erza whispered.

The girls laughed and mimicked the lady.

Erza was wearing a Cherry Red cocktail length, bridesmaid dress it features a draped bodice and a matching sash.

She also had sliver sparkly heels.

She had A sliver bracelet and a blue and Sliver necklace.

Erza wore sliver diamond Earrings.

Her hair was in A Fishtail bun with a Red Head band with a sliver bow on it.

For her makeup She had white and red eye shadow, Black mascara, Red lipstick and a faint red blush.

"Okay Girls LETS GO TO THAT WEDDING!" Lucy exclaimed.

"You mean LETS GO DIE, DRIVING TO THE WEDDING!" Levy shouted.

"Lucy's driving is perfect Levy" Erza said.

Levy whispered "That's because you two Drive like insane people."

"What did you say?"Erza and Lucy questioned.

"N-nothing!" Levy shuttered.

"Whatever!" Lucy and Erza replied.

"LETS GET GOING!" Lucy shouted running to her car while the other two followed.

Little did they know When They get to that Wedding It'll change their Whole entire life.

* * *

**Chapter ends! **

**I think It was long enough,**

**Please Vote in my poll,**

**I hoped you enjoyed my new chapter,**

**Please Review, Follow or favorite (your choice)**

**And I won't be updating my other stories except for Popstars Love life, Rewritten Truth or dare? and this story!'**

**Thanks!**

**-Lunavampirehunter.**


End file.
